不要和牛郎谈恋爱
by jc4evan
Summary: 他一向严格遵守作为男公关的四大原则：绝对不会爱上自己的客人。
1. 不要和牛郎谈恋爱（上）

入夜的台北市其实并没有外市人想象中的那般灯红酒绿纸醉金迷，对于年轻人而言热闹的夜生活也就那几个重重复复的区块屈指可数：东区OMNI，信义区ATT 4 FUN一圈的夜店，再不然就是悠闲一点去西门町红楼喫茶，不是去那边参加生日趴，就是到另一边续摊。以黄明昊为首的二世祖小团体表示台北真的好无趣。

作为称职的二世祖，黄明昊范丞丞和陆定昊终日流连于各大夜场，每个夜店有几间厕所都如数家珍，陈立农虽然也是小团体的一份子，却没有他们这么败家，只有偶尔才会参与他们的活动。

黄明昊开着车在台北市区漫无目的地游车河，突然坐在后座的陆定昊大腿一拍，「欸，不然今天去local一点的地方怎么样？」

「多local？去大稻埕找天上圣母吗？」

副驾驶上的范丞丞忍不住吐槽他，「台北没什么地方是我们没去过的了好吧。」

「啧，你去过林森北路了吗？」陆定昊默默飘来一句。

「靠，去林森北路干嘛？」黄明昊差点吓歪，稳了稳方向盘，「那里真的很local耶，就只比揩槟榔西施油好一点而已吧。」

「我宁愿揩槟榔大妈的油。」范丞丞看着车窗外的景色托着下巴碎碎念。

陆定昊对着他们翻了个大白眼，「你们先别这样好吗，我朋友说有一间店很不错哦！」然后用手肘撞了撞旁边的陈立农，「走啦，要不要去？」

陈立农才抬头看着他从手机中回过神来，「啊？都可啊我没差。」

「两票～Justin呢？去嘛去嘛。」

「随便，反正又没别的地方去。」黄明昊随性地耸了耸肩，「不过你说的是什么店啊？我怎么记得林森北路没有夜店。」

「这你就不懂了，」陆定昊挑眉，

「我们今晚去牛—郎—店！」

—

林森北路，八大行业最活跃的地方之一。倒不像是日本的歌舞伎町一番街般喧闹繁华满是游客在到处拍照，林森北路的气氛相对比较诡异但又充满台味，陈立农看到穿着暴露浓妆艳抹的女人站在路边对他抛媚眼，看到顶着一头杀马特发型的西装男在上下打量他，也看到中年大叔们三五成群地聚集在这里一起找乐子。

「…」

看了看旁边的三个猪朋狗友，陈立农决定把中年大叔三五成群找乐子这句话收回。

陆定昊带着他们走过几条巷子拐来拐去，终于在五条通的一间叫「IVORY～TOP DANDY」的店面前停下。

象牙白色简洁的门面装潢，倒是和林森北路的霓虹灯显得有些许格格不入。陆定昊一脸得意地转头跟他们说，「我朋友说这间店跟其他店比较不一样哦，格调比较高牛郎也比较优，没有那种奇奇怪怪的阿嬷来乱。」

「等一下，牛郎店不是通常都女生去的吗？」陈立农拉住准备开门进去的陆定昊，想了想还是觉得不对，「感觉都是直的吧，会不会很无聊啊？」

「这你又不懂了吧～」陆定昊色眯眯地笑了笑，「这间是龙凤店，有女公关也有男公关，招待直的也招待弯的，小屁孩长点见识。」

「走吧走吧，感觉好新鲜哦！」黄明昊跃跃欲试一手拉着范丞丞一手拉着陈立农，四个人走进了店里。

店里灯光昏暗和一般酒吧感觉差不多，陈立农好奇地四处张望，果然有男客也有女客，每一桌看起来气氛都很热闹，服务生领着他们穿过大厅来到了较高级的卡座，四个人表面稳如老狗心里慌得一批，但又想表现得经验十足，故作镇定地看着服务生拿着几台ipad来到他们面前不知所措，结果又四脸懵逼地看着服务生。

「先挑选你喜欢的公关，现阶段先不指名哦！」服务生一眼便看出来几个人都是初体验，笑着跟他们解释。

「喂喂指名是什么鬼。」范丞丞暗暗撞了撞陆定昊小声询问。

「我怎么知道。」陆定昊皮笑肉不笑，「先选人啦，等下再说。」

然后四个人低头一看ipad差点没笑死。

「噗！！！！」

黄明昊努力忍住笑声憋红了脸，「你们看你们看！这个人叫红莲耶！！！太中二了吧！」

「我划到一个叫君之太阳的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命！！！」

「小恶魔RinRin是什么情况哈哈哈哈哈！！」

「咳咳…」陈立农虽然也很想笑但碍于服务生在场觉得还是不太礼貌，三个人这才反应过来，抹了抹硬生生笑出来的眼泪继续来来回回地划着ipad。

四个小雏儿选好了各自喜欢的牛郎，没过多久就看到几个不同风格打扮的牛郎嘻嘻哈哈欢快地拿着啤酒过来了。不过却不是他们刚刚选的牛郎，四个人通过一轮复杂的眼神交流却得不出个所以然来，于是还是决定正襟危坐静观其变。

牛郎们分别坐在他们的身旁，边帮他们打开啤酒边开始和他们小喝起来，热络地打开话题，例如询问他们是不是第一次来啊，怎么会想要来啊，然后掏出名片介绍自己说等下记得要指名我哦啾咪。

聊了大概十多分钟，几个牛郎又嘻嘻哈哈地走了换下一批新的过来，不过依旧不是他们点好的牛郎。四个人总算是明白牛郎店的玩法了：通常一开始是初阶段的选择，会不停地换牛郎过来陪着喝酒聊天，就像相亲一样不断change table，不喜欢就换下一个，而到了指名阶段才是指定你最喜欢的那个牛郎。

眼看着三轮四轮过去了，其他三人似乎都有找到喜欢的牛郎准备指名了，陈立农却觉得就连自己选的那个牛郎都不太满意。被灌了三四轮啤酒本来酒力就不太好的陈立农觉得自己开始有点飘，眼睛到处乱瞟，看到不远处有一桌的一个男人正和两三个女人聊得正欢。

男人身穿一身贴合的黑色西装，里面搭配一件花型图案衬衫，骨节分明的手拿着一杯威士忌，谈笑间轻轻抿了一口，似乎他们在说些什么好笑的事情，男人笑得好开心，几缕发丝随着他的动作而滑动，脸颊上露出了深深的酒窝。

不和他ipad上看到的红莲太阳小恶魔一个档次，陈立农微微眯起眼睛上下打量他，非常好，确认过眼神，今晚是可以上的人。

陈立农叫来了店经理，指了指那个男人，「他是谁？是你们的男公关吗？」

店经理一看，了然地告诉他，「陈先生真有眼光，那位是我们店第一名的Top Dandy，Evan。」

不愧是第一名，名字比起RinRin什么的高端多了。

陈立农默默赞叹了一下自己的眼光。

「好，那我要指名他。」

「陈先生，不过…」店经理面有难色。

「怎么了吗？」

「没事，您稍等一下。」店经理向陈立农鞠躬，然后快步走向Evan。

他看到店经理先是和几位女客鞠躬说着些什么，然后走到Evan耳边说着悄悄话，随后Evan便转头看向陈立农，陈立农愣了愣，回给他一个微笑。Evan迟疑了一下，向他点了点头才把目光转回店经理身上，向女客们说了几句话然后和店经理一起走进休息室。

陈立农也没有多想，看着旁边几个损友正在风花雪月玩得不亦乐乎也就不作打扰，拿出手机默默开始刷脸书。

过了一阵子，正当陈立农抬头喝啤酒时，就看到Evan慢慢走到他的面前面带笑容，

「初次见面，你好，我叫Evan。」

—

这是林彦俊第一次接待男客。

准确点来说，林彦俊是个直男，是只接待女客的男公关。至于为什么会答应了陈立农的指名，大概是因为第一眼看上去觉得陈立农很顺眼，高高帅帅的，笑起来感觉又很傻很单纯，再来陈立农身上穿的，手上戴的都是价值不菲的奢侈品牌，总结出来陈立农在林彦俊眼中是个看起来很好骗到手的凯子，行走的提款机。

以往也有不少男客希望指名林彦俊，但他都没有答应过，不是老的就是丑的，看着就倒胃口，难得有一个帅气多金的，林彦俊觉得一试也无妨。

作为IVORY的No.1 Dandy，他一向严格遵守作为男公关的四大原则：

1\. 讨客人欢心是最重要且唯一的任务；

2\. 绝对不告诉客人自己的真实身份；

3\. 绝不轻易与客人发生性关系；

4\. 绝对不会爱上自己的客人。

说穿了其实就是贩卖情感和慰藉的工作，他们提供给客人被关心被爱的感觉，又懂得保持神秘感，不轻易突破最后一道防线，这种欲拒还迎，让客人有无限想象空间的感觉令他们持续不断地来送钱给牛郎，只为和他能一直见面，保持这种虚假的恋爱感。

林彦俊悄悄深呼吸一口气然后在陈立农身旁坐下，先是递出了名片，「陈先生，多多指教哦。」想着眼前毕竟是个男客，自己是不是应该表现得像那些弯仔一样，比较…娇弱一点？

现在google一下如何装弯仔还来得及吗？在线等，急。

于是在女客心目中一直走性感中又带点腹黑，腹黑中又带点霸道总裁风的林彦俊第一次在顶级牛郎的职业生涯中遭遇重大危机，思想挣扎了几秒以后，决定采取保守的方式但却是最有效的方式—酒窝，就决定是你了酒窝。

陈立农打着酒嗝看着眼前的小野猫对他露出两颗小酒窝，甜丝丝纯情又有些娇媚的笑容（陈立农觉得）令他瞬间沦陷，他拿过林彦俊的名片随手放进西装口袋，然后一手搂着林彦俊措不及防地将他整个人塞进自己怀里，另一手抚上他的腰一路往下摸索，手放在他的屁股上捏了两捏又拍了几下，下巴蹭着他蓬松的头发，「小猫咪，今晚陪我，嗯？」

干你娘，老子是直的。

林彦俊万万没想到对方竟然这般如饥似渴，一上来就动手动脚的，也不好推脱开，谨记男公关的四大原则第一条，只好忍耐着扭曲身子故作含羞，「我，我不送外卖的啦…」

陈立农抬起他的下巴，近距离和林彦俊对视，细细观察着他，真好看啊这个人，皮光肉滑嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩的，让人忍不住想尝一口。陈立农忍住想吻下去的欲望，顺着林彦俊的话，「不送外卖，那就是可以内用咯？」

靠，这人是听不懂人话是不是。林彦俊第一次觉得人生好难，赚钱好难。

「想什么呢，我的小恶魔？」陈立农又搂紧了他，另一只手一直在林彦俊的臀上揩油揩得好开心。

你大爷的，谁跟你小恶魔啊。还有你的咸猪手给我现在马上立刻拿开！！！！

林彦俊在他怀里翻了个白眼，但声音还是伪装得很温和，振作起来拿出专业的精神，「我是男公关，不是随便的牛郎。」

「什么？」陈立农笑着随意说道，「你们这里不就是牛郎店吗？少装纯洁了。」

林彦俊忍耐住自己即将爆发的暴脾气，冷冷地推开陈立农，脸有点臭，「我都说了，我不出框。」

虽然是在牛郎店上班，但林彦俊一直把自己定义为男公关而不是牛郎。通常会和客人乱搞的才叫牛郎，他还是很洁身自爱的，林彦俊傲娇地想着。

陈立农被怀里突然露出坏脾气伸出小爪子的小猫唬得愣了愣神，觉得眼前这个男人和前面几轮牛郎相比脾气也太差，但又马上被他勾起兴趣，比起清淡朴实的家常菜，果然还是野味更让人齿颊留香。

陈立农又好声好气地轻轻把人拥入怀里，顺着小猫的毛，「好好好，不出框不出框，宝贝说什么就是什么，我们来喝酒。」

林彦俊这才消了气，自己刚刚心里其实也很慌，毕竟作为男公关是绝不允许自己得罪客人让客人生气了，悄悄抬头看了看陈立农，这个人还蛮好说话的嘛，脾气也很好，就是色了点。

陈立农果然是个大方的人，叫来服务生，低头问怀里的人想喝什么酒，林彦俊自然是往贵里点，眼睛都不眨一下随口一说就是三四瓶店里最贵的红酒，悄悄观察陈立农的反应。没想到他就连眉头都没有皱一下，对服务生挥挥手说就按我宝贝说的做吧。林彦俊靠在他怀里，莫名觉得自己有种得宠贵妃的感觉。

三四瓶红酒全部打开，用醒酒器醒了醒，陈立农贴心地为林彦俊倒上，然后转过头和范丞丞他们一起碰杯尽情享受，八个人很快就把红酒喝个精光，又再加点两瓶香槟。

做男客生意还蛮简单的嘛。林彦俊心里美滋滋的，牛郎的主要收入来源就是靠客人点酒，像陈立农他们几个又帅又有钱的凯子实在是难得一见，林彦俊想着今晚荷包鼓鼓的开心得不得了也就任由陈立农三不五时有意无意的吃他豆腐了，也尽兴地喝了好几杯，喝得脸红红也没有发现搂着他的那个人心里在打着什么小算盘。

两瓶香槟很快又见底了，混着酒喝几个牛郎早就喝趴了，陆定昊和黄明昊也醉得不省人事，范丞丞看着陈立农抱着醉醺醺的林彦俊，傻笑着说，「怎么样？你打算续摊啊？」

陈立农和店经理商量好出框的事，原本店经理还推脱说Evan是从来不出框的，这事不好办，但看着一叠蓝色的新台币马上一改口风说没问题没问题祝陈先生今晚用餐愉快。

陈立农转头看着范丞丞，看上去很清醒，「你好好看着他们两个，我和我宝贝有事先走啦。」

低头看着晕乎乎的林彦俊，小脸红扑扑的全然没有了刚才那副张牙舞爪的样子软塌塌地靠在陈立农身上，陈立农忍不住低头吻了吻他，打了台计程车扶着他回了陈立农的家。

—

林彦俊在宽大的双人床上醒来，整个脑袋都昏昏沉沉天旋地转，意识也没那么清醒，早知道就不喝这么多了，人出钱他出命。

他努力睁开眼睛，隐约看到床边坐着一个人，但他也看不太清楚是谁了，努力想要坐起身来却被那个人按住，他只好无力地说着，「水…想要喝水…」

然后他迷迷糊糊地看到那人拿起床头柜上的水杯喝了一口，正当他想要发脾气的时候，那人弯下腰来吻住了他，冰凉的纯净水传入他的口腔中。

「唔…」

他闷哼一声，喘息着一点点吞咽下口中的水，强吻他的人却没有松开嘴巴，在他嘴唇上吮吸个不停。林彦俊尝试推开他，却又没有多少力气，而陈立农作为一个称职的二世祖，自然功夫了得，很快就把怀里的小猫吻得上气不接下气，很快便有了感觉。

林彦俊认为自己还是有意识的，知道自己这是酒后乱性但已经被点起了欲火，他勾住陈立农的脖子，随着本能让情热在身体里发酵，然后用尽全身的力气翻了个身，把伏在他身上的陈立农压在下面。

这个女客头发真短…林彦俊迷迷糊糊地想着，算了，今晚就便宜她了。

「原来你喜欢在上面吗？」陈立农笑盈盈地看着趴在他身上的小野猫。

「我当然是在上面啊，不然咧？…」什么鬼，她声音也太man了吧。

「可以啊，」陈立农啃了啃林彦俊的下巴，又舔舐他滑动的喉结，引得林彦俊低吟几声。

「不过我怕太深，宝贝会受不了哦。」

「…什，什么？」


	2. 不要和牛郎谈恋爱（中）

「不过我怕太深，宝贝会受不了哦。」

「…什，什么？」

林彦俊错愕，还没等他反应过来，陈立农又压着他的脑袋伸出舌头轻舔他两片红润的嘴唇，忘情地与他亲吻起来。

舌头霸道地侵入他的口腔，一点一点挑逗他的舌尖让林彦俊有些发痒，不满下身的人在掌握着主导权，林彦俊也迫切地伸出舌头，两个人松开了彼此的嘴唇，但两片柔软的舌像在打架又像在互相讨好般舔舐着，激烈地交缠在一起津液互相交换。

他们像是在切磋，看到底是谁的床上功夫表现得更好，两个人都使尽浑身解数去挑逗起对方的情欲，一边是经验丰富的纨绔子弟，另一边是最懂得如何攻陷客人心房的顶级牛郎，不知道是情欲还是胜负欲在作祟，两个人吻得越来越激烈无法自拔。

手也不闲下来，陈立农坐起身来把林彦俊抱在怀里，急切地把他的花衬衫解开露出了他恰到好处精壮的身躯，陈立农眼睛一瞄，忍不住咽了咽口水，他的小猫脱了衣服更是诱人，两点粉红不觉吸引着他的手探去。

利用拇指和食指轻轻捏起一边乳头，手指慢慢扭转起敏感的乳尖惹得林彦俊不住地发出细细的喘息声，陈立农的吻不停落在他的颈项上，双唇用力吸吮在林彦俊的身上留下一点点印记。

林彦俊觉得头脑发热就连身体也很热，感觉对方正在对他做的事按理说应该是由他来做才对，怎么现在自己却成了被挑逗的角色。

陈立农看他一脸享受的模样，笑着低下头，用表面略为粗糙的舌头在乳晕上不断摩擦又打转，一手紧紧环抱住林彦俊的腰让他无缝隙与自己的小腹贴合，又用牙齿轻轻咬住那敏感的小点，一下用嘴唇大力吸吮整颗乳晕，一下左右厮磨起来。另一手按电铃似的手法不停按压另一颗乳尖。

干，这…这哪招啊，也太爽了吧…

频频攻势让林彦俊不自主地弓起了腰，下体充血翘得老高却又无力反抗，双手抱着陈立农的脑袋仰起头来只能发出悠长的呻吟。

而直到二人身下那坚硬如铁的热柱抵在了一起，林彦俊才察觉似乎哪里不对劲。

「你，你放开我…」林彦俊挣扎着，又急又慌张地试图把陈立农推开。

到嘴边的肉怎么可能放过，陈立农三两下就把软塌塌的小猫身上衣服扒个精光，只留一条紧身的黑色三角内裤两腿间鼓起一大包，手指撩开内裤，指尖才刚触碰到后穴，林彦俊就敏感得浑身颤抖夹紧屁股扭动个不停想要躲避他的触碰。

这不扭倒还好，一扭前端的两根又相互摩擦生热，引得陈立农啊嘶一声倒吸一口气，场面一度更加难以收拾。

「滚开，别碰我…」林彦俊无力挣扎，只能用言语警告他，但在陈立农眼中却完全不是同一回事，只当作是小猫在害羞对他欲擒故纵。

「别碰哪里？这里吗？」装作无辜的样子讪笑着，一节指尖伸入。

异物感的插入使林彦俊条件反射地叫了出来，瞬间感觉羞愧难当。他这辈子都没有想过自己会有这一天，菊花不保后穴即将被开发的处境让他不得不向陈立农坦诚求他放过自己。

「不要…我，我是直男！」

陈立农一听，果然马上顿住了手，林彦俊松了口气，总算得救了。

下一秒说的话却让林彦俊眼前一黑。

「你是直的？太可惜了吧。」

陈立农的手指故意更往肉穴深处钻了钻，四处乱摸找寻某处微微突起的软肉，摸到之后用力按了下去。

「靠啊啊啊啊啊…」

被刺激的小处男（后穴的部分）人生第一次体验这种完全不同于打飞机所带来的快感，紧绷得缩成一小团埋入陈立农怀里不断地颤抖。

「宝贝，你听听自己的叫声有多适合当0号。小穴这么敏感，生下来就是为了被老公干的吧？」

没想到他对于林彦俊的直男身份根本毫不在意，反正陈立农才不管眼前这个人是直是弯，他就是要这个人，就算他现在是直的，大不了把人绑在床上日到他变弯为止。

手往床头一伸，拿起瓶子熟练地挤出些许润滑剂，手指沾了点就往肉穴里探入。

林彦俊算是绝望了，反抗是不可能反抗了，别说挣脱开来逃离现场，他现在就连推开陈立农怀抱的力气都没有。咬咬牙就过去了，就当被鬼压吧，林彦俊放弃挣扎咬着牙默默忍受陈立农的侵犯。

陈立农见怀里的人安分下来了，吻了吻他的发顶，手指不断为他扩张，「老公今晚就帮你开苞，别紧张，放松。」

知道他是第一次，陈立农很有耐心地一点点做好事前准备，细想自己将是他的第一个男人又更兴奋，紧致的甬道好不容易扩张了一些，陈立农又再插入一根手指，有节奏地抽插着。林彦俊眉头紧皱，嘴巴不时溢出一丝丝闷哼，腰肢无意识地微微晃动。

感觉差不多是时候了，陈立农抽出手指，温柔把怀中的人儿放倒在床上，张开他的双腿搂到自己的腰上，但林彦俊内心还是处于崩溃状态，双腿不愿挂在陈立农的腰上，这种动作等于间接承认自己已经准备好在他的胯下承欢，于是双腿弯曲着屈在半空中。

「宝贝爱吃大肠包小肠吗？」陈立农握着自己的热铁抵在穴口处上下磨蹭，蓄势待发。

在讲什么东西啦…林彦俊皱着眉，下一秒感觉下身被粗大又炽热的柱体强行插入，大腿猛夹住陈立农的腰，脚趾蜷缩起来在空中打颤。

「呜啊…不要…」林彦俊紧咬下唇眉间皱成一团，纤细的双手快要把床单抓破。

「宝贝的肠道把老公的大香肠咬得好紧哦。」

陈立农故意把下身的动作实况转播给林彦俊，肉棒缓缓挺进紧致的小穴，疼得林彦俊忍不住哭了出来，不断大声怒吼道强奸犯死变态禽兽现在立刻拿出去。

陈立农额头流着一颗颗小汗珠埋头苦干，二世祖的人生经历里面从来都是各种费尽心机投怀送抱又活儿贼好的0号，第一次遇到不会主动讨好自己的人，不讨好自己就算了还敢骂他是强奸犯，到底知不知道多少人想上他的床都没有机会。

没有由来的怒气和下体的快感令陈立农毫不怜惜地在林彦俊体内来回冲撞，说我是禽兽是吧，那我就顺理成章把你当成小母猪好了。

林彦俊痛得只想拿菜刀砍死陈立农，毫无节制的猛烈撞击刺激得林彦俊快要昏过去了，前端的肉柱却高高翘起，无暇考究为什么明明只有痛楚下体却似乎比往常都要坚硬，陈立农一手紧握住林彦俊的柱身开始快速套弄，前面后面一同夹击。

这是一种十分诡异的体验感，濒临晕厥的痛感夹杂亟欲射精的快感双轨并行，林彦俊无法分清自己是爽还是痛苦反正很快一股灼热喷射，后穴本能骤缩，深吸一口气，他的的确确感受到了前所未有的极致高潮。

瘫软在床上无力动弹，下体一股粘腻，陈立农也把白浊射入他的体内，失神地趴在他的身上缓了缓神，最后再慢慢退出，穴口随后渗出一小摊白液。

林彦俊昏昏沉沉地看着身上的陈立农，就连赏他巴掌的力气都没有，随后昏睡过去。

—

第二天醒来已是下午，林彦俊迷迷糊糊张开眼睛，先是看到陌生的环境，再来看到一只手臂搭在自己的腰上，最后感受到从下身传来的炸裂般的痛楚。

干，林北屁股是不是废了。

昨夜荒唐淫乱的片段不断在林彦俊的脑海里回放，他一个在女客心目中雄赳赳气昂昂拥有霸王色霸气般的总裁形象从此彻底被陈立农这个挨千刀的二世祖毁得一干二净。

越想越生气他忍着下身的痛抬起脚，用尽全力把在旁边睡得正香甜的无良二世祖一脚踹到地毯上。

二世祖屁股先着地，委屈地摸着光秃秃的屁股，半眯眼睛看着床上炸毛的小野猫，一想起来昨晚是如何把人家欺负哭的，连忙换上灿烂笑容手脚并用瞬速爬上床，嬉皮笑脸地看着他的小宝贝，「宝贝昨晚感觉怎么样了？」

怎么样？你还敢问怎么样？我感觉想把你拿去城隍庙祭天。

林彦俊看着眼前这个超级白目的下垂眼小狼狗，想要发作又忍住，深思熟虑起来。既然已经到这种地步了，可不能就这样撕破脸一拍两散，这样到头来什么都得不到还亏成皮皮虾。

他要陈立农为此事付出代价，原本只是想装弯仔敲他几瓶红酒钱而已，谁知道现在就连贞操都搭进去了，不在陈立农身上拗他一台私人飞机他誓不罢休。

眼睛机灵地打着转，林彦俊决定来一招将计就计。

小野猫软软地看着陈立农委委屈屈，裹紧小被子一副就像被色欲冲天的老员外奸污过后的弱质纤纤女丫鬟，哑着嗓子说道，「农农昨晚真是…对我好粗鲁哦，痛死了！」

说着还用脚轻轻踹了踹陈立农的大腿。

陈立农看着前一秒还竖起寒毛随时准备爆炸的人下一秒却变得软绵绵地仿佛一掐就出水，只当作是自己的心头肉小脾气又上来了，听到他亲昵地叫自己农农更是心里面乐开了花，赶紧上前把人抱在怀里温柔地哄道，「我错了我错了，秀秀宝贝，老公揉揉就不痛了。」

说着手就往林彦俊红肿的后穴探去，林彦俊慌忙把他的手拍掉，看着一脸错愕的陈立农，又结结巴巴地解释道，「呃…不要闹了啦，我害羞。」

陈立农这才笑着作罢，亲了亲林彦俊的嘴巴，「害羞什么？昨晚还喊着说自己是直男，现在却扑进我怀里撒着娇说下面疼的人是谁啊？」

林彦俊听了这话也不反驳，心里默默决定把一台私人飞机调整为曼哈顿中央公园的一栋别墅。

—

于是林彦俊糊里糊涂地成为了陈立农的包养对象。虽然他不知道自己在陈立农的心目中是什么地位什么位置，但陈立农的确把他捧在手心上宠着，这一点他毫不怀疑。

很快他便拿着行李搬进了陈立农给他的别墅里，拿着陈立农给他的附属卡过上美滋滋的半退休生活。林彦俊很精明，他跟陈立农协商好不会因为他而离开牛郎店，但约法三章绝对不会被女客吃豆腐，不会接待男客，也不会被任何人框出去。

他很明确自己只是短期内在陈立农身上尽量多捞些好处，捞完以后就等着陈立农对自己厌倦然后彼此好来好去，他总该为自己留条后路。

而附属卡他也很懂得分寸，不会一下子露出狐狸尾巴把卡刷爆，只是用来买一些布置家里用的装饰品或在超市买东西回家乖乖做饭给陈立农吃，这更让陈立农对他爱不释手，直觉他的小宝贝真是太乖太听话了，有钱都不会乱花。

「今晚做点什么好呢…」

林彦俊打开冰箱，琳琅满目的食材让他很是苦恼。

陈立农喜欢吃偏甜的，毕竟两个人一样是南部人，口味比较接近。虽然在台北很多年了，但北部口味比较咸别说富家公子陈立农了，就连他自己本人都吃不太习惯。

也因为习惯一个人了，林彦俊煮得一手好菜，渐渐他也知道陈立农喜欢吃什么菜。

国华街的小卷米粉和土托鱼羹非常有名，虽然自己绝对做不出台南老店的味道，但林彦俊还是花心思去学了，陈立农特别喜欢，还有高雄有名的虾卷他也学会做了，每次准备的步骤麻烦又复杂，以往自己一个人的时候哪会花这么多时间去做一道菜，随随便便煮个面又是一餐。

但那次看到陈立农边吃着他做的虾卷边激动到差点噎住的蠢样子，林彦俊莫名觉得心里热热的，特别有成就感，林彦俊把这种情绪归类为爱心爆棚，可能跟喂养路边的小猫小狗同样性质。

但却忽略了自己怎么可能会为了喂养小猫小狗花一整个下午的时间去做一道菜。

「我以后就只吃你做的菜了。」

陈立农囫囵吞枣模糊不清地说道。

「先把米粉吞下去再说好吗。」林彦俊没好气，拿筷子反方向敲陈立农的头，酒窝却隐藏不住。

所以现在站在冰箱面前，林彦俊才觉得习惯是件很可怕的事。

放眼望去，整个冰箱全都是陈立农喜欢吃的食物，没有多少是林彦俊自己喜欢的，这或许可以说得通是自己不挑食所以没差。

但回想自己在超市买食材的时候，对陈立农的爱好清晰得可以立刻判断出要不要买这个食材，才是林彦俊觉得不对劲的地方。

什么时候陈立农的喜好在自己心目中变得重要了。

林彦俊拿出一盘新买的土托鱼，下午四点半，现在开始做饭差不多了，陈立农通常在六点左右到家。三杯鸡，花椰菜，再做一个菜脯蛋就好，噢还有新鲜的爱文芒果，陈立农这家伙懒得要死，不给他削好他吃都不会吃一口。

反正只是伺候金主而已吧…记得他的喜好也很正常。

不要想太多。

—

陈立农果然对这顿饭十分满意，坐在椅子上打着饱嗝搓肚子的蠢模样被林彦俊嫌弃死。

「我都把卡给你用了，明天去信义区逛逛，买个手表什么的，再不然明天我陪你去看车？」

饭后不久，陈立农和林彦俊坐在沙发上看电影，这几天以来林彦俊觉得自己装弯仔的技能真是越来越熟练了，现在就连看个电影都一定要陈立农抱着搂着才满意。

「干嘛浪费这个钱啊，我又不需要。」林彦俊随口应了应声，注意力全部放在电影里的男主角上，滑稽的动作惹得林彦俊咯咯地发笑。

「老婆你好贤惠哦。」陈立农笑着蹭了蹭林彦俊的脸颊。

「叫谁老婆啦，你很奇怪。」林彦俊瞪了瞪陈立农，不自在地活动了下身体。

「你呀，彦俊老婆。」陈立农笑眯眯地，然后伏上林彦俊，搂着他的腰细碎地吻着他。

和陈立农在一起已经一个多月了，迟迟不见陈立农对他有半点冷淡，甚至发现陈立农对他忠心到不行，每天忙完公司的事就马上回家和他待着，像只黏人的小狗一样甩都甩不掉，反倒让林彦俊莫名有些感动。

「你为什么对我这么好啊？」

林彦俊看着他，「你明明就知道我是个牛郎（自从意外和陈立农上了床，林彦俊终于承认自己是牛郎），都不怕我会骗财骗色哦？」

「老婆想要什么我都给，」陈立农温柔地注视他，「我没有在开玩笑哦。」

轻吻着林彦俊，「你说一声，我都给你。」

陈立农停下了手中的动作，认真看着林彦俊。

「虽然听起来可信度不高，但彦俊对我来说，是非常重要的人。」

「我明知道你是牛郎，但打从我第一眼见到你，我心里就在想，不管你是风情万种的牛郎还是清心寡欲的和尚，是直的还是弯的，我通通不管，我就是喜欢你。」

「第一次见面就对你做了那样的事，我真的很糟糕。所以一直想要补偿你，但你偏偏又不花，我是真的想要认真对待你，而不是玩玩。」

「我觉得我们两个很合得来，你做的菜都是我喜欢吃的，我选的电影每次都能把你逗笑；你凶巴巴的我却很乖很听话，可是有人欺负你的话我会让他在台湾呆不下去。」

「反正我就觉得如果一直这样和你生活下去，我很安心。」

「你觉得呢？」

林彦俊静静地看着陈立农不说话，看不出来情绪。沉默很久后终于开口，

「傻瓜。」

「智障。」

「低能儿。」

「蠢到爆。」

「你真的是…」蠢到无可救药。

林彦俊没想到陈立农把真心赤裸裸地捧着眼前展示给他看，心里五味杂陈，心揪到不行眼泪慢慢就渗了出来。带着一点内疚，带着一点诧异，但更多的居然是觉得很开心。

林彦俊从未想过有人会真心对待他或者喜欢他，从他小时候开始，因为爸爸欠下高额的巨债丢下他和妈妈不管不顾，妈妈在几年后也实在无力偿还还因此病倒，他在高中时便辍了学偷偷摸摸瞒着妈妈去所谓的牛郎店打工，听说那里能赚快钱他也就硬着头皮去了。

凭借自己的好皮囊，千辛万苦在牛郎店总算是站稳阵脚，在牛郎店这些年看惯了各种人情世故，他坚信只有钱才能给他足够的安全感和幸福感，什么是爱什么是真心他不懂也没有人曾给予过他，直到今天陈立农的这番话，似乎快要把他的一道高墙敲破，把他从悬崖边拉了上来。

「陈立农你真的很烦…」林彦俊抹了抹眼睛，搂住陈立农的脖子，双脚顺势缠上他的腰两边脚踝紧紧勾住，主动吻上他的唇，用心一点点吻着，

「好好爱我知道没有！！不然我就把你的卡刷爆！！」

两个人哭成一团然后又一起破涕而笑，互相不介意对方脸上还挂着眼泪和鼻涕热情拥吻起来。

原来心中带着爱意和自己喜欢的人做这种事感觉是截然不同的。林彦俊第一次觉得自己好像真的喜欢上一个人，虽然他不太确定这种情感是不是叫做爱情，心里暖暖的觉得很充实很满足，被陈立农亲吻的感觉也和第一次的状况完全不同，第一次是被迫的无力反抗的，而这次却觉得有种幸福的感觉。

两个人倒在沙发上，热情迅速点燃。

陈立农把怀里人的衣服脱去，小乖猫今晚似乎很主动，羞涩地瞥过脸，摸了摸家里随手可得的安全套，乖乖帮陈立农戴上，然后主动分开自己的双腿，两手掰开小屁股露出粉嫩的肉穴，看得出来害羞到不行，声音都在颤抖，

「老公快进来…人，人家想要了…」

他的宝贝头一次如此热情，陈立农觉得自己鼻血都快要喷出来了，还是认真帮小猫指奸一番免得像第一次那样把人干哭了，小猫还特别热情地喊着不要手指要吃大鸡鸡，陈立农决定今天不打算让小猫下床了。

「呜呜呜老公好大好厉害啊啊原来当0号这么爽啊～呜呜再用力一点～」

「顶…顶到那里了啦啊啊啊不行了要被老公干死了啦…」

陈立农想，猫咪叫春的声音真好听。


	3. 不要和牛郎谈恋爱（下）

林彦俊睁开眼睛的时候第一眼见到的，是陈立农平静的睡脸。

窗外的鸟叫声感觉冰凉又清脆，高床软枕上的二人就连入睡的姿势都是面对面彼此手臂搭在对方的身上，澄黄的阳光洒在被褥上散发微细温度。

他静静地看着陈立农的脸，没有移开过目光，不打算把他叫醒，林彦俊掖了掖被子，从陈立农睡得乱糟糟的发顶开始仔细一路往下观察，想要把沉睡中的人看个通透，然后深深印在脑海深处。

三个月前的林彦俊内心封闭而自我，喜欢女人更喜欢钱，喜欢掌控一切，喜欢看着客人为了他神魂颠倒主动双手奉上钞票服服帖帖的样子。

三个月后的林彦俊不知道自己改变了多少，但他清楚意识到，他打破了自己一直严格遵守的原则，而且破得很彻底，一条不剩。

首先，他在认识陈立农的第一晚时，就冲他发了脾气，讨客人欢心五个字瞬间抛诸脑后。当然现在陈立农已经算不上是他的客人，他当然可以冲他发小脾气；

其次，他很快就交代了自己的本名以及一系列自己不曾透露給任何人的成长经历，那晚不知道是自己喝多了还是脑抽了，他对陈立农透露自己一直以来藏于心底的秘密。而当他把所有回忆一口气讲给沙发上拥着他的人听时，他真切地觉得自己找到了一个出口。陈立农一句话也没有说，只是抱着他的手默默收紧，然后把他彻底锁入怀里轻吻着他。林彦俊边回应他的吻，心里泛起涟漪，似乎和陈立农就这样一直生活下去，好像也不赖；

再者，陈立农第一晚就霸王硬上弓，不管他愿不愿意就让他失了身，林彦俊暗自庆幸，总算有一条是违背自己的意愿而被强行打破的原则；

最后，是以前他从来不曾担心过的，现在却最为致命的：自己不可控制地被成功直掰成弯，喜欢上了陈立农。

林彦俊躺在床上手捂着额头轻轻发笑，嘲笑自己容易动摇的内心，也有几分藏匿不住的兴奋感—他甚至动了想为陈立农金盆洗手，从此脱离牛郎生涯的念头。

他这个牛郎，也未免做得太不专业了吧。

陈立农向来睡眠很浅，在听见枕边人细微的笑声时就已经醒来了，眼眸中带着无限的温柔看着不知道在笑些什么的林彦俊，虽然不解但陈立农喜欢看他的笑容，把脸凑到小猫的肩上磨蹭起来，「在笑什么？」

「关你屁事。」林彦俊瞄了他一眼心情很好地故意跟他闹着玩。

「今天想要去哪里走走？我陪你。」

陈立农看了看床头的手机，刚好是午餐时间，周末去哪里都人挤人，不过林彦俊作为标准日夜颠倒生活方式的人，上班时间是晚上到隔天清晨，回到家通常都是中午，磨磨蹭蹭地下午才开始入睡，一觉睡醒又是天黑。

偶尔他也想带着林彦俊一起挤在阳光普照的九份老街或象山步道中漫步，又或者给他买好吃的好穿的做一些普通情侣都会做的事，不满足两个人的感情和相处总是围绕在家中或性事上，陈立农想要和他拥有平淡而温馨的小日子，对于林彦俊他从来不是抱着金主与情人的想法和观念。

「唔～～～」林彦俊伸着大懒腰，又打了个大大的哈欠，对于陈立农提出的提议颇为满意，在床上扭过来扭过去认真思考起来，最后吞吞吐吐地用被子捂住半边脸半害羞地说，

「…想去淡水。」

原本在心中拟定带人去微风松高血拼一番的陈立农挑了挑眉，意外小猫居然会对淡水这种地方感兴趣，陈立农对于淡水的印象仅停留在淡水河和淡水邓丽君上，长年流连夜店和私人会所的二世祖几百年没有去过这种小情小爱又倍感无聊的地方了。

于是他来了兴致，「宝贝为什么想去淡水啊？」

林彦俊慢慢坐起身来，双手无意识地拍着蓬蓬松松的被子，吱吱唔唔了好一阵子才坦白，「小时候爸妈带我去过一次，就蛮喜欢的。」

是出于对小时候的怀念吗？或是那时候的林爸林妈感情还很好，是林彦俊对于情感方面而言很重要的一个地方？现在开口说想要自己陪他去，是不是代表自己在林彦俊心目中也有一定分量？

陈立农在心里大胆假设，却又不敢问下去，担心触碰他的伤口。

管他呢，他的宝贝想去哪里，他就去哪里。

陈立农充满活力地马上行动起来离开暖暖被窝，小跑到床的另一边拉起林彦俊的手笑得脸上出现很多褶子，

「走，我们去找淡水邓丽君！」

林彦俊被他这句话弄得哭笑不得，淡水邓丽君到底是谁啦？他一脸嫌弃，「陈立农，」

「怎么了老婆？」好奇的小狗眼像看着他的小狗骨头般闪闪地发着光。

「北七，哩系咧贡三小。」

「喂！！！！！！！」

「老婆这样很没礼貌欸！！！要抓过来打屁股！！！」

—

两个人穿着相似款式的白色宽松连帽卫衣和深色牛仔裤便出门了。家住大安区—全台湾最贵地段的二人非常有共识地没有选择让司机开车出门，而是搭着捷运淡水线从大安直达终点站淡水。

在捷运上的时间非常久，两个人小打小闹地站着说说笑笑了一路，偶尔捷运到站刹车林彦俊又很容易站不稳，看起来很像被风吹得飘来荡去的小树枝，需要陈立农时不时地伸手及时扶住他的腰。最后陈立农干脆地说你不要抓扶手了抓我吧，林彦俊瞟了他一眼，幽幽伸出小爪子抓住陈立农的手臂，看起来一脸不情不愿，但手却抓得很紧。

一到淡水站，林彦俊撒开他的手快步走出捷运站直奔淡水河边，陈立农笑着无奈地摇摇头从旁默默跟着他又观察他，林彦俊虽然看起来很镇定，眼眸中却饱含着不同于平日的点点星光。

陈立农跟上步伐，自然地牵起林彦俊的手，任由他把自己一直牵到了防波堤边。

下午三点钟的淡水太阳有点猛烈，强光刺得林彦俊睁不开双眼只能微微眯着，但看着波光粼粼平静的淡水河，他觉得心情格外舒畅。

「好多年没有来这里了。」林彦俊看着对岸的八里，淡淡地说道。

陈立农看着缓缓拍打防波堤的浪花，用拇指不断摩挲林彦俊的手掌，「阿俊上一次来是什么时候呢？」

林彦俊诧异地看着陈立农，惊讶于他一本正经地叫他阿俊而不是像平时那样用亲密又暧昧的称谓调戏他。

「说实话，这是第二次。」林彦俊随即转头放松地看着水面，「小时候的很多事情我都忘记了，就算记得，大部分都是不太好的回忆。」

「不过有一个画面我印象很深刻，爸妈一边牵着我的一只手，我们在淡水河边走了好长一段路，长到我最后还发小孩子脾气吵着要妈妈抱我。」林彦俊轻笑，

「现在想想，其实那段路根本就不长，太短了。」

对于林彦俊来说，这段回忆是他为数不多的能记得自己曾拥有的家庭温暖，与真真切切被爱的感觉。

「阿俊为什么今天想要带我来呢？」陈立农今天异常认真，脸上没有嬉皮笑脸，圆润的眼睛里深藏温柔。

「你问题很多欸。」

林彦俊不自在地松开他的手，敲了敲陈立农的脑袋，「不是说要带我去找淡水邓丽君？走啊。」说着就背对陈立农径直往淡水老街走。

其实我不好意思告诉你这个地方对我的意义啦，告诉陈立农以前自己想了好多年以后要和自己喜欢的人一起来淡水走走逛逛看日落，这种纯情又老土的剧情只适合出现在言情剧里。

就只是想和你一起，在我记忆中最美好的地方再增加一些回忆。

陈立农识趣地不再多问，无需他明讲陈立农也知道这当中代表些什么，心情好到爆炸他大声笑着对前面害羞落跑的人喊道，「白痴老婆！淡水邓丽君在另一边啦！」

前面的人惊得抖两抖，连忙做贼心虚地戴起衣服后面的兜帽，看看左右两边有没有路人看向自己，随后恼羞成怒追着某人一顿胖揍，

「要死哦你讲这么大声干嘛！！！！！！！！！」

—

没想到邓丽君真的还在。

其实也不是谁，就是一个街头艺人声线很像邓丽君，在淡水河边卖唱，还有名到曾经上过不少综艺节目。没想到这么多年了淡水依然还是老样子，邓丽君（陈立农其实根本不知道人家到底叫什么，单纯觉得叫邓丽君比较顺口）唱来唱去还是那几首，淡水老街的阿婆铁蛋依旧是整条街的热销第一名，古早味蛋糕还是一样排着长长的队。

没有吃早餐和午餐的傻瓜情侣也加入了队伍，闲得发慌于是延续着在捷运上的小打小闹，除了林彦俊偶尔撒着娇鼓起腮帮子对陈立农说好饿到底还要排多久啦。

心满意足的两个人左手拿着小蛋糕，右手拿着一根长长的冰淇淋，小猫兴高采烈地坐在长椅上晃悠双脚，不停伸出小舌舔着冰淇淋。

陈立农爱极了此时此刻无忧无虑只属于他一个人的林彦俊，他希望有他在身边的林彦俊从此幸福快乐，值得记在心中的美好回忆不只在淡水而已，只要林彦俊愿意，天涯海角他都愿意和他一起去。

填饱肚子之后两个人手牵手在淡水老街优哉游哉闲逛，就连千篇一律的纪念品店都变得有意思了，陈立农和林彦俊觉得难得的约会总该要买点什么纪念一下。

林彦俊为陈立农选了一条黑曜石手链，按林彦俊的话来说，纪念品不能太俗还是要与时尚接轨，而且黑曜石可以挡煞兼防小人，看以后还有哪个不要脸的夜店小0敢靠过来倒贴他的人。

陈立农笑得见牙不见眼，点头如捣蒜麻利地戴上手链，然后思前想后为林彦俊选了一个龙飞凤舞地写着淡水二字，淡水老街为背景图的钥匙圈，非常典型的纪念品非常老土非常不时尚。

「你品味很差欸～」林彦俊嫌弃得要命。

「淡水对你来说很特别嘛，」陈立农把钥匙圈放在林彦俊手心上，「好好留个纪念，以后我再带你去环游世界！」

「哼，勉勉强强吧。」林彦俊嘴上不饶人，心里觉得刚刚的冰淇淋好像也没那么甜嘛。

两个人在黄昏来临之前来到了渔人码头，静静坐在面对淡水河的长椅上，看着落日逐渐染红河面，暮色笼罩整条淡水河，柔和霰漫的夕阳令他们的影子呈淡淡的浅灰色边缘虚蒙不太清晰。身影靠得很近，林彦俊挨着陈立农的肩膀，眼睛目不转睛看着眼前的美好风景，

「谢谢你。」

「谢什么？」陈立农握起他的手，十指紧扣。

「完成了我想了很久的小愿望。」

「不要这么容易就满足好不好？」陈立农用空着的另一只手托起他的下巴，

「告诉我你所有的愿望，然后我为你一个个实现。」

林彦俊贼兮兮地笑了起来，念念叨叨着，「我很贪心哦，我要很多很多的钱，要去北极看极光也要去非洲探险，要吃最顶级的料理…也要你一直喜欢我。」最后一句小小声说。

「最后一个有点难馁。」陈立农认真皱眉。

「怎样？」林彦俊生气拍开陈立农的手。

「喜欢你有点难，因为我很爱你啊！」

昏黄的光照着陈立农的侧脸，他饶有兴趣地仰起头，嘴唇微嘟。

「哼，勉勉强强爱你一下。」嘴上不饶人，身体很诚实地往前靠，然后啾了一下。

「就一下哦？再来嘛～」

「陈立农不要得寸进尺！！！！！」

傻瓜情侣在渔人码头啾了好多回，啾得小橘猫脸上也泛红，分不清是落日红还是脸红，淡水的意义对于小橘猫来说，不再只是属于亲情的回忆之地了。

—

四个月纪念日恰巧遇上周末，被陈立农软磨硬泡了好久，林彦俊终于答应他彼此交换一份礼物，两个人去了新光三越闲逛。

走在百货公司一楼林彦俊想了好久，觉得陈立农什么都不缺实在想破脑袋都想不到要送什么，抬头看到某奢侈品牌的超大海报，海报里一个带着金丝眼镜的金发碧眼男模用皮带把旁边看起来很纯净的清新男模双手紧紧拴住，霸道地侧头咬住清纯男模的耳垂。

明明是品牌时尚大片，却被林彦俊看出了另一个想法。

笑嘻嘻地对人说今天就你挑礼物给我吧我的改天再给你，不准问问题不准好奇也不准反驳，唬得陈立农一愣一愣地只好哦哦哦好好好地啄木鸟式点头。

来到百达翡丽的专柜，陈立农左手一只巴塞尔5212，右手一只Calatrava5196亲自帮林彦俊试戴，比划着到底是简洁的铂金色好呢还是工艺复杂的玫瑰金好，忽略了旁边的小宝贝专注和柜姐讨论起机芯的精密技术。

林彦俊手腕戴着两只价值连城的手表表情无奈，之前的确很真情实感把他当凯子想方设法捞钱，但到了现在他只觉得陈立农真是个败家玩意，把钱省下来做点什么不好，买个表还能上天不成。

正当他想拉着陈立农离开的时候，刚好遇到同样来逛街的范丞丞和陆定昊。

眼神一接触，林彦俊就看得出来范丞丞对于他和陈立农还在一起这件事感到有点讶异，因为范丞丞和他们两个打完招呼之后下一秒便转头和陆定昊对视一眼，表情耐人寻味。

林彦俊感到有点不自在，看了看手上价值百万的手表更是有种怪异感。

范丞丞笑笑地拍着陈立农的肩膀调侃道，「哇，我们小陈总这次这么大方啊，还出动到百达翡丽了？怎么不干脆买台911给他？」

然后啧啧两声坏笑着摇头，「也对，毕竟是第一名啊，果然厉害。」

林彦俊神色尴尬，想要辩解些什么但还是没有讲出口。

不是这样的，我没打算从他身上拿好处，我是真心喜欢陈立农的。

不过这种话从他嘴里说出来的确有点可笑也根本没有信服力，这就跟小三睁眼说瞎话我真的不知道他有老婆了我们是真心相爱的一样有异曲同工之妙。

所以他聪明地选择闭嘴。

反倒是陈立农来了脾气，一手搂着林彦俊语气有点冲，「欸不要乱讲话！我和彦俊是认真的啦！」

范丞丞和陆定昊面面相觑，出乎意料陈立农居然会为了一个牛郎对他们大小声。陆定昊反应过来马上接话不至于场面太尴尬，「哎哟农农别生气嘛，范丞丞眼瞎又不是一天两天的事了～」连忙拉着范丞丞打算离开，「走啦，不是要去微风？」

临走之前范丞丞冷着脸瞟了一眼林彦俊，眼神难得的凌厉。经过他身旁的时候在他耳边说了悄悄话才离开，

「识趣点见好就收，别太缠人了。」

林彦俊像硬生生吃了一整颗苦瓜，卡在喉咙一句话也说不出。

—

不过那天林彦俊并没有太把范丞丞的话往心里去，毕竟他也不是那种动不动就矫情又胆小怕事的人，不会因为他范丞丞的一句话便对自己好不容易动心的人打退堂鼓。

而最后林彦俊并没有接受陈立农的百达翡丽，而是要了一条Loewe的皮带，陈立农好奇地问他为什么选了一条皮带，林彦俊饱含深意地笑着没有回答他。

晚上吃过饭后，林彦俊神神秘秘地把一件白色衬衫和运动裤丢给陈立农叫他换上，陈立农一看，夭寿，这不是他高中的校服吗？白色衬衫上还工工整整绣着南强工商演一乙陈立农的字样。

见鬼，林彦俊什么时候背着自己偷偷摸摸查了自己的资料，还搞了件一模一样的校服出来。

陈立农不知道林彦俊葫芦里卖的是什么药，但还是乖乖配合地换上了衣服，看着长度适中的裤子心想如果不是因为尺寸刚刚好，陈立农真的以为这是自己高中时期的那套校服。

换完衣服却不见了猫的身影，陈立农上楼推开他和林彦俊的卧室，只见林彦俊穿着一身合身的西装靠在衣柜边，打扮和第一次在牛郎店里见到他的时候有几分相似却又没有那么邪魅，陈立农想可能是因为他这一次把花衬衫换成了酒红色的缎面衬衫。

林彦俊推了推金丝眼镜，线条硬朗分明的指尖慢慢移到胸口前解开衬衫最上面的纽扣，然后把陈立农逼到死角，一手撑在墙上完美壁咚陈立农。

「这么晚才进教室，大迟到咯，陈立农同学。」

「欸？老…老婆？」陈立农看着眼前的林彦俊，小野猫胸口露出大片光滑肌肤，从陈立农的角度往下看去胸口的两颗乳尖若隐若现，一脸霸道地看着陈立农，什么情况这是要展开什么羞羞的角色扮演游戏吗？！

陈立农同学心情有点激动。

「不是老婆，」林彦俊一只手扶墙，另一只手慢慢解开自己身上的皮带，然后用力一扯皮带整条甩了出来，

「是老师。」

这份四个月纪念日礼物我好喜欢啊啊啊比什么百达翡丽911好多了呜呜呜老婆啊不对老师来吧坏学生好需要老师严加管教哟。

陈立农同学瞬速上道，马上露出小狗眼，「老师为什么要脱掉皮带啊？老师要对我做什么啊？」

「老师要上课咯，顺便要对你进行体罚。欸，别乱动！」用力打了下结实的屁股，林老师把陈同学的双手交叉叠在背后，然后用皮带捆紧。

师生play好刺激哦！！陈立农相当配合，半推半就非常入戏地饰演着爱打嘴炮的坏学生，

「惹～老师是要上性教育课吗？老师教我打手枪好不好？」

「少废话，过来！」

林老师拉着一截皮带领着人到床上，拿开了床头上的枕头，用命令的语气叫陈同学蹲着背靠床头。

陈同学不明所以地照做了，坏学生总在关键时刻表现得很会卖乖。运动裤和内裤被褪到脚踝，只见林老师摘下了金丝眼镜丢到一边，躺在了陈同学胯下的正中间，舌尖轻轻一舔便碰到坏学生的大囊袋，用一只手握住已经逐渐挺立起来的肉柱上下套弄，另一只手不断按压会阴。

坏学生被下身的触感刺激得差点双腿当场就软了，很想问老师你这些奇奇怪怪的姿势都是从哪里学来的但又忍不住不断发出喘息声。性教育专业的老师果然博学多才，就连学生的后穴也不放过，用手指不断抚摸皱褶打圈，嘴巴也不得闲地左右交替含住两颗睾丸。

双手被绑在身后下身又被不断刺激，陈立农整个人不断微微颤抖摇摇欲坠，想要努力保持平衡却又不住地弓起腰想让肉柱更深入抽插老师温暖的手。

「老师…我腿好软啊，快受不了了。」双脚蹲太久了早已发麻，抖个不停好难过，老师太过分了！

「不行，不辛苦怎么叫体罚。」

握住肉柱的手加快速度，一个激灵便溅射了老师一身。

意犹未尽的林老师脱下裤子，把刚才陈立农喷出来的体液用手指沾了点，开始开垦自己的下身。

林彦俊今天是打算主导一切，让陈立农躺着自己骑乘上去，手指一边扩张甬道指奸自己一边咬下唇看着陈立农，又故意更岔开些大腿让他看到自己自慰的模样，才刚发泄完的肉茎又被眼前的淫荡画面冲击得再次屹立不倒。

「陈同学是不是喜欢老师很久了？上课总是偷看老师，是不是很想肏老师啊？」

水淋淋的后穴来回研磨陈立农粗大的热铁，他慢慢坐下，甬道包含住龟头然后故意紧缩穴口。

「干，小骚货…不要夹我…」陈立农忍不住骂了出来，挺腰直接整根捅到甬道的最里面。

「呜！哈啊啊啊等等一下，你要听老师的话才对啦啊啊啊…」

「上梁不正下梁歪，身为老师还故意勾引学生，不干你干谁？」陈立农天生生了一副公狗腰，来来回回把林老师插得哀哀叫。

「轻，轻一点哈啊…同学，同学慢一点…老公嗯嗯老公我不行了啦…」

林彦俊被操的来回跳戏，胡言乱语一通。

最后两个人射得满床都是，喘了好一阵子气他才把陈立农的手松开，对这份礼物非常满意的小陈总笑着把失神的小猫抱在怀里，「好好玩哦，老婆我们下次玩医生和小护士好不好啊？」

「不要，滚，屁股痛死了！」

心情愉悦的小陈总屁颠屁颠跑去浴室放水准备好好一起泡个澡，林彦俊摸着屁股躺在床上，床头陈立农的手机噔蹬蹬连续响了好几声，林彦俊拿起来顺手就划开了。

一看，也没什么，是陈妈妈发来的简讯。

「你这种不正常的行为到底什么时候能停止？」

「丞丞告诉我了，我希望你清楚自己的身份，不要和那种三教九流的人搞在一起。」

「我们家有头有脸，经不起你这样折腾，好好反省。」

不正常，三教九流，有头有脸，嗯。

林彦俊看着几行字呆了很久，恍惚间想起范丞丞那天的眼神，他才察觉原来自己从没想过，他觉得可以，不代表陈立农也可以。

他被陈立农的爱冲昏了头脑，而差点忘记了自己的出身，也差点忘记了陈立农的出身。

他愿意为了陈立农离开自己那并不那么光鲜的工作环境，去重新找一份踏踏实实的新工作，尽管他没有什么学历，除了勾引男男女女之外其他技能几乎是一窍不通，为了陈立农他愿意改变和付出，但就算是这样也不代表这样做就能被他身边的人认同和接受。

现实是很残酷的，谈恋爱是一回事，结婚又是一回事，谁都希望找一个干干净净娴熟持家的另一半当伴侣吧。林彦俊默默放下手机，把头埋在枕头里，奇怪为什么枕头湿湿热热的。

陈立农啊陈立农，当初为什么要来招惹我，你不应该和一个牛郎谈恋爱的。

见好就收吧林彦俊，别太缠人了。

—

趁着陈立农白天去公司，林彦俊在家里慢慢收拾行李，一边感概四个月的行李多到爆炸，整个家到处都是他的东西两个大箱子都装不完。

之后就没想过还要搬走嘛。林彦俊碎碎念，又用手背擦了擦眼角一滴泪水。

最后那条Loewe皮带他决定带走，做不到分手后把所有东西都还给对方，这条Loewe皮带至少还给他留最后一点美好回忆，就算以后穷到没钱吃饭了还能拿去卖点钱嘛，林彦俊觉得自己好机智。

不过这个…林彦俊从口袋拿出家里的钥匙，上面挂着淡水老街买的那个一点都不时髦的钥匙圈。

林彦俊站在餐桌旁想了很久，最后还是把钥匙和钥匙圈一起留在桌上，拿着行李关上了门。

现在可以去哪里呢？林彦俊站在大马路上觉得有点迷惘，搓了搓手喉咙哽咽不断打着嗝又低声啜泣，把全世界所有最悲伤的词语都往自己身上套。之前住的地方早就退租了，无依无靠他平时就连朋友都没几个，想了想，牛郎店果然还是自己最后的归宿。

哎，好可怜一男的，叹了口气，先把行李放在店里吧。

—

「老婆大人我回来了～」

提早下班的陈立农提着林彦俊最爱吃的Pablo半熟起司蛋糕回到家。奇怪，怎么感觉房子看起来空空的哪里不太对？

「宝贝？」

陈立农觉得越来越奇怪，冲上卧室打开门，果然衣服不见了，保养品也没了，房间看上去几乎没有第二个人住过的痕迹，陈立农马上就联想到一定和前几天妈妈深夜发来的简讯有关。

慌乱又气愤，林彦俊是不是看到了他手机上的简讯？在房间来回踱步，随后气冲冲地打给范丞丞，电话很快就接起来了，「喂，干嘛陈立农？」

「范丞丞我老婆不见了你还给我！！！！！」

「神经病啊你。」范丞丞立马把手机远离耳朵，快被陈立农暴怒的吼声震聋。

「管好你自己就行少来管我的家事！」陈立农咆哮，「如果彦俊真的跟我分手你就死定了我跟你讲。」

「你家不会同意你和他在一起的，」范丞丞语重心长地劝他。「长痛不如短痛，兄弟。」

「痛你个头，冷血动物。」抢在范丞丞下一秒准备反驳之际，「我跟我妈说了，除了他我谁都不要，她现在再生一个应该还来得及。」

「哇你这人…」陈立农果断摁掉电话。

一边思索林彦俊到底去了哪里一边走回客厅，看见餐桌上的钥匙，是林彦俊留下的。陈立农拿起那片木制的图案沉思，就连钥匙都留下了，他就这么狠心打算不告而别吗。

他很笃定林彦俊一定是真心对他的，如果说这几个月的相处和感觉全都是假的那林彦俊绝对是这个世界上最称职的牛郎了，他心甘情愿被他骗一辈子。

「阿俊…」陈立农坐在客厅的地上看着钥匙圈看得出神，他的阿俊一定非常爱他，不然不会带他去淡水的…淡水？陈立农灵光一现，拇指摸索着钥匙圈上的字，决定赌一赌。

「喂，我要去淡水渔人码头。对，现在。」

—

当陈立农赶到渔人码头的时候，恰巧又到了黄昏。

正对暖黄的太阳光陈立农半眯眼，果然看到上次的那张长椅上正坐着一个熟悉的身影，依旧坐在椅子的左手边就和上次一样，抱着双脚蜷缩成一团。

那一刻他听到心底有个声音，叫他冲上前去拥抱那个人，他听从心里的说话了。

突然被人从身后连腿一并环抱住，林彦俊差点在渔人码头失声尖叫非礼，转头一看是陈立农，整个人僵在长椅上。

陈立农用力拥紧他仿佛他的小猫下一秒就要原地消失，委屈地蹭了蹭林彦俊的肩窝，「为什么要走，阿俊为什么不要农农了。」

林彦俊试图努力压抑自己的情绪冷淡地说道，「在你身上捞不到好处我还留着干嘛，像牛郎这种吃青春饭的你也知道，我怎么可能在你身上浪费自己时间。」

陈立农一秒脱下自己手上的手表，「这只可能没有百达翡丽这么贵，你先拿着。」

林彦俊脸抽搐了一下，「一只手表就打算打发我啊，我陪了你四个月你知道我一天值多少钱吗？」

陈立农掏出钱包放在他怀里，「信用卡随便你刷，不够的话明天带上身份证和户口本和我去一趟房管局，我名下几套房全部转给你。」

顿了顿，「顺便去一趟民政局好了。」

「去民政局干嘛？」

「登记结婚啊。」

「陈立农！」林彦俊用力把他推开，「我看我还是跟你说实话吧，原本我还觉得不要撕破脸比较好。我根本，从来，一点都没有喜欢过你。牛郎的职务是什么，是贩卖情感和慰藉，让你们觉得自己被关心被爱，看你现在这个窝囊样，我就知道我演得有多成功了。」

够了陈立农，不要再对我这么好了，我没有能力回应你。

「你说你从来没有喜欢过我，那你今天为什么会来淡水？还坐在同一个位置上？」陈立农依然把头埋在他的肩窝里，林彦俊嘴里说出的鬼话他一句也不会相信。

被陈立农反问得一时半会解释不出来，急急忙忙辩解道，「我我我爱去哪里就去哪里关你屁事哦，管那么宽干嘛！」

「阿俊，」陈立农哑着嗓子，「如果阿俊不要我，我会难过得死掉。」

「这里好痛，」陈立农总算松开他，指了指心脏，「阿俊，农农这里好痛哦。」

陈立农坐在林彦俊的右边，紧攥着他的手不放，「我知道你在顾虑些什么，每个人的成长环境不是自己能决定的，我没有办法一定能改变家人的观念，我能做的就只有保护和维护我爱的人。」

「谁介意你的身份，谁在背后说三道四，我一点都不在乎他们的意见。只有你，我只在乎你的心情。如果谁让你觉得不舒服了，我就揍谁，如果我的家人让你难堪了，我的确不能怎么样，那我就带着你一起走，不让你听到这些不好听的。」

「所以，给我一点时间和信心，交给我我来处理，好吗？」

轻轻的吻落在恋人的唇上，黄昏，河边和相爱的人形成一道唯美的风景。

「什么嘛，乱七八糟说一大堆的…」林彦俊扁着嘴，听完陈立农一番话他早就被感动得心都彻底软了，哭得稀里哗啦嘴上依旧不饶人，「谁喜欢你了，我真的只是缺钱，想从你身上捞点钱而已听见没有！」

「好好好，明天我们先去买台911好不好？」陈立农见林彦俊态度开始软化，赶紧连哄带骗起来。

「我两只手都要戴百达翡丽！！」

「没问题没问题，」陈立农照单全收，总算把离家出走的老婆哄好了，笑得开怀，「那我们回家吧？」

「不回，去Ivory。」

「为什么？！老婆，老婆我错了老婆呜呜呜…」

「闭嘴啦陈立农！！」林彦俊连忙捂住他的嘴左顾右盼，要死哦又讲这么大声这人真的很难控制，

「哭屁哦我要拿行李回家啦！！！！！」

—

「所以，这个范例告诉大家，千万不要和牛郎谈恋爱！」陈立农在好友聚会上侃侃而谈，「我家那位真的太会了，从来不用一哭二闹三上吊那种烂招，每次跟我要些什么的时候，都在床上撩我逼着我就范。」

「没想到你这小子现在过得挺滋润的啊，」范丞丞喝了一口红酒打趣他，「当初陆定昊提出要去的牛郎店，没想到他从嫖客变成了红娘。」

「你讲话很难听耶！」陆定昊瞪了范丞丞一眼又继续着话题，「可是农农，彦俊整个人看起来很冷耶，应该在床上也很冷感吧，很会？怎么个会法？」

「我家的小猫啊，骚得很呢。」陈立农打了个酒嗝，得意洋洋地说，「悄悄跟你们讲可以，别说溜了啊。就…」

和林彦俊正式确立关系后，陈立农本分了许多，只是偶尔出去和几个兄弟喝喝酒聊聊天而已无伤大雅，陈立农满身的酒气回到家，打开卧室的门就看到一脸黑气的林彦俊。

「老婆你怎么了老婆？」陈立农不知即将大难临头，手还不规矩地往人裤头里探去。

「你自己看看。」林彦俊拍开他的手，手机怼到陈立农面前。

来自范丞丞的简讯：

「嫂子嫂子！！我跟你讲哦！陈立农这家伙刚刚告诉我们以后千万不要和牛郎谈恋爱，这种话他怎么能说得出口呢！嫂子你放心我绝对是站在你这边的！…」

「哇靠！大嫂，刚刚陈立农居然跟我们分享你俩的房事，陈立农这人真是太不靠谱了，我一定要好好跟你汇报一下！他刚刚…」

陈立农冷汗直冒，心里只有一个想法。

范丞丞这个天杀的狗腿王居然又卖了他一次，明天不把姓范的杀了他就不姓陈！！！！！

「嗯？看完了没有？有什么要解释的吗？」

「老婆，你听我说老婆…」


End file.
